The invention relates to a device for the production and/or machining of parts, in particular for the production of stampings, by means of at least one die which is capable of being put under pressure and/or force, and which has at least one plate and one die element, the die element being supported in the plate against pressure elements via a resilient element.
The present invention refers to all machines having a die by means of which parts are to be produced or machined under pressure. For example, the machining machines may be deep-drawing devices or the like. Particular reference is made, however, to stamping machines, in which stampings are produced in a die consisting of an upper and of a lower die part between which a material strip is clamped. Appropriate cutting or forming elements then press onto the material and separate it out or form it.
A subtype of stamping is fine blanking. A corresponding fine-blanking device is shown, for example, in DE 35 76 129 A1. A fine-blanking die is found in DE 197 51 238 A1.
Both EP-A-0 418 779 and Patent Abstracts of Japan BD 007 No. 020 (M-188), 26 Jan. 1983 (1983 Jan. 26)-&JP57 175027 A (TAKESHI OOSHIMA), 27 Oct. 1982 (1982 Oct. 27) disclose in each case a cutting or stamping die, in which a die element is supported against a pressure element via resilient elements and is thereby held with a clearance from a die plate.
Problems arise, inter alia, with regard to the introduction of forces into the die, that is to say the arrangement of the force-transmitting elements is greatly restricted. Conventionally, the dies are nowadays constructed as follows:
The knife-edged ring or pressure pad pressure cylinders are arranged centrically in the press body or ram. The transmission force from the pressure cylinder to the die takes place via what is known as an insert ring or a die plate which are arranged centrally above the pressure cylinder. The disadvantages of this central pressure cylinder arrangement is that force transmission cannot be co-ordinated with the die requirements. Furthermore, there is no possibility of dividing the work steps into a plurality of work steps independent of one another when different pressure intensities or strokes are required. This refers both to the number of force-transmitting elements and to their size and position. This rigid arrangement of the pressure cylinders results in the tipping or counting of the pressure plate when dies with eccentric load are used. In order to avoid this weak point, displaceable pressure pads have also already been used, but these have the serious disadvantage that the required outlay in terms of setting up is unacceptable, and the press body and the press ram are correspondingly weakened in their structure due to the large orifices, and the pad dimensions cannot be varied as desired.
The object on which the present invention is based is to develop a method and a device of the type mentioned above, which allow a free and flexible arrangement and activation of the force-transmitting elements, so that stampings of any desired size and geometry can ultimately be manufactured.